Love a broomstick, love ME
by queenofnegativity
Summary: “You want to know Hermione? Because I love you so much! I want you to love flying because flying is all about me. My personality. I want you to like me. To love me. Because flying is me..."


**WARNING: THIS IS STILL UNDER BETA PROCESS. IT'S NOT REALLY WELL WRITTEN. PARTS ARE A BIT OOC. BUT IF YOU STILL INSIST ON READING THIS, I'M WARNING YOU THAT IT'S REALLY CHEEZY. ME AS THE WRITER, DON'T EVEN LIKE IT AT ALL. SO I DECIDED TO HAVE IT ON BETA PROCESS. THANKS FOR MY LOVELY BETA, **_.parchment_**. Cheers everyone! :)**

**Title: **_**Love a broomstick, love ME**_

**Fandom:** Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger

**Prompt:** "Please love flying"

**Author:** _imaginative paint_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It's the amazing J.K. Rowling. But if I did, Cedric couldn't have died.

* * *

"Up here 'Mione!" Harry shouted while he is flying on his broom. He really enjoys flying and loved Quidditch very much. Hermione made an angry look at him for she hated talking to someone in the sky and worse she really hated flying.

"Harry, would you please come down this instant?" Hermione demanded and shot an angry look again. She's thinking that it was really silly for people who loved flying because they might get injured or fall down. _You're being ridiculous Hermione Granger. Certainly overreacting_. She thought while still irritated with Harry.

"I would rather not Hermione. If you're going to discuss again about the silly tournament, then I don't really want to come down there." Harry said to his best friend. He knows that Hermione was just too worried. It was not a much of a great day to fly for him but it was the only excuse to stay away to the overacting Hermione.

Harry knows that Hermione was just concerned for him but she was making him more nervous. He wants to get out of the stress and tension and make distractions instead of being prepared and ready. Everyday Hermione meets him in the library with Ron and make some research for the tournament. Ron is not actually helping. He's just sleeping while Hermione and Harry are working.

After class, they usually go to the grounds of Hogwarts or sometimes beside the house of Hagrid just to practice. But now, here they are arguing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. Harry is tired of their everyday routine. He wants to have a break. He wants to have fun or relax for a while.

"What? Harry, you know that the first task is getting nearer and nearer. We only have a couple of days for Merlin's sake! Get down and we'll prac—" Harry cut her off.

"Practice? Again Hermione?! You really don't know how sick I am of our everyday deeds. Can't you just give me a break? 'Mione, I understand your reasons but I'm still me. I can't just go to the library always or cast terrible spells every day. I hope you can understand." Harry explained. They sighed.

"Oh, Harry. I'm really really sorry. I don't know how you feel. Now I understand. Okay, I'll leave you for now but promise to see me if you're ready. I don't want you to get hurt in this stupid tournament." She apologized sincerely but still deep inside thinks of Harry's stupid obsession on brooms.

"Thank you 'Mione. I promise to see you." She nodded and darted across the lawn sighting a boy standing beside the tree where she left her things. She stood a foot away from him and asked.

"What are you doing here Diggory?" She asked bluntly. Still thinking about Harry. Cedric didn't answer her question but instead he complimented her scattered things.

"You have wonderful books to read Granger." He giggled and smiled. Hermione blushed.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks. Why are you here? Don't you think of practicing?" she asked wondering.

"Oh Merlin, Granger. Stop bugging me like what you're doing to Potter. Don't worry. We can handle ourselves."

"Don't worry? You can handle yourself but Harry can't. Anyway, I don't want any from the two of you die in this tournament. I have to guide Harry with the things I know and—"

"Okay, okay. I got it. You're worried. So why are you arguing anyway?" He asked.

"Ugh. He can't practice because he's flying. Really stupid." She sighed irritably. Cedric laughed.

"You really don't like flying but I can make you." He said sweetly. He had been hiding his feelings for her. He's afraid that she can't return the same affections for him. Hermione blushed at his words and moved towards him. He smiled.

"Huh. Me? Love? Flying? No way." She stifled a laugh.

"As I've said, I can make you. Why don't you spend the weekend with me tomorrow?" he said hoping that Hermione would agree.

"Plans on how to make me love flying? That's ridiculous of you." She laughed again. He joined her.

"Oh, please Granger. Don't be hilarious. Just a couple of chats and brooms. We could get to know each other well." He urged her. He just wanted to have some time with Hermione so bad. He started to admire her on the first talk they had in the library.

_**FLASHBACK CEDRIC'S POV**_

"_Uhm, hello. You're Potter's friend right? Hermione Granger?" I asked the beautiful girl on her table._

"_Yes, I am. May I help you?" Oh boy. She's polite too. I bet she's nice. She's smart and certainly the solution to my homework. Ugh. How rude of me. I have no choice but to ask her or else Snape would kill me._

"_Uhm, they say that you are the only one who teaches well in this entire school. By the way, I'm Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff." I smiled and she smiled back. How pretty she is while she blushes._

"_Well, I don't know about that. Nice to meet you Diggory. Anyway, I think every wizard on your batch came to me this morning. I bet it's about Potions essay?" She smirked and I blushed. Oh, Merlin! I'm really ashamed of her. Me? Cedric Diggory. Captain of Quidditch Hufflepuff team and House Prefect doesn't know how to make an essay perfectly. How shameful._

"_Uhm, yeah. Can you help me? I mean, if I'm bothering you, then I'll just go and find somebody else. You said earlier that my batch mates came to you. That must be awful." I turned into a frown. How am I going to finish this stuff?_

"_No. I was just kidding. There are only a few of you came to me. Anyway, what's your essay all about? I can help you. I've been reading a lot lately." She smiled at me. That wonderful smile._

"_Really? Thank you. You don't know how you saved my life. I really owe you much. How can I repay you?" She's really kind to everyone. Potter and Weasely must be really lucky to be friends with her._

"_Uhm, my service is free." She giggled. "You can come to me anytime you needed help. Or you can pay me a thing." She made a smug. What is she thinking? I thought it was free. How silly of me._

"_Then what is it? May I ask?" I urged. I am really curious._

"_Friendship. That's all. Since I'm helping you, we're friends now right?" She winked. "So let's get this over with."_

"_Oh, yeah sure." She's the most wonderful human being in this world I've ever met. Inside and out._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I don't know Diggory. I have books to read and I have to research for Harry. And I don't think flying is a good idea. I mean, we can talk but never fly." She said convincingly. She really doesn't want flying.

"Why can't you love flying Granger? And please leave your books for even just a day. They won't run. Hermione, please fly with me and I'll show you how fantastic it is." He smiled at her but she shook her head.

"Please Granger? For me? For Harry? For your other friends who loved flying whomever might that be?" He begged.

"Okay. Fine. But if I didn't enjoy it, we'll stop alright?"

"Yes!" he smiled widely and so does Hermione.

"I just can't resist you." She narrowed her eyes.

"Sure, especially if your teacher in flying is as handsome as me." He laughed out loud.

*****

_**Meet me at the Quiddtch Pitch tomorrow afternoon. It's Hogsmeade.**_

_**Have quality time with me and NO BOOKS ALLOWED. Ha ha.**_

_**See you there. I hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**Love, Cedric**_

She stared at his calligraphy for a moment. She laughed at the words 'no books allowed'. _Silly Cedric_. She thought quietly. The owl made a noise at her window. He wants a reply immediately. So she got a quill and an ink and wrote on the parchment.

_**Yeah, sure. But just don't forget that I'm **__**afraid**__** of heights.**_

_**And thanks for inviting me because Harry and Ron are planning to go out tomorrow.**_

_**I'm just wondering why do you want me to love flying.**_

_**I mean, it's kind of weird. If you don't mind me asking.**_

_**Hermione**_

She rolled the parchment and whispered to the owl to wait for a reply. She smiled while waiting for Cedric's answer. She is really enjoying the company she made with Cedric. Then the owl tapped her window again. _Wow. That was fast._ She thought.

_**So, you're really wondering huh?**_

_**Well, actually.. Let's save that for tomorrow.**_

_**I'm going you tell you and hey peek out of the window.**_

_**I'm just right here flying. Don't you know that you're adorable while reading?**_

_**Love, Cedric**_

Hermione blushed and turned tomato red. She's really wondering why Cedric is doing such things. He makes her like him more. And she reviewed the parchments Cedric sent her. Her eyes bulged out when she saw the ending of the papers. _Love, Cedric._ What does this mean? She really admits that she'd got a crush on Cedric Diggory but never thought that her feelings would change into something deeper.

They didn't know that they fancy each other and had a mutual relationship. They always write but now Cedric is outside her window. She unlocked her window and searched for Cedric. Cedric drove his broom and stopped in front of her.

"Surprised?" He turned into a wonderful smile. "So you're really going to have a date with me tomorrow?" He chuckled and Hermione blushed. He brushed his thumb on her burning cheek.

"Actually, I don't remember a date. I thought it was a flying lesson." She pointed out.

"Right." He turned into a smug.

"What's this all about? The letters and the flying I mean."

"I told you that let's save it for tomorrow. Okay? Be patient."

"Are you always doing that? Peeking through my window?"

"Again, no more questions. Save it for tomorrow. I don't want a less chat tomorrow. Bye Granger." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She felt her cheeks burning again and whispered.

"Bye Cedric. See you tomorrow." Then Cedric went back to his own dormitory.

*****

Hermione walked across the lawn bringing the broom Cedric gave her earlier. She smelled the sweet breeze of the air and smiled. Cedric is going to teach her and she thought it would be such a great day. Hermione stopped walking because she felt someone behind her. Her heart is now beating fast.

_Who's behind me? Oh, Merlin. Harry, help me please!_ She thought with panic. The essence of being nervous was attacking her. What is she going to do if there's a Death Eater behind her and desired to kill a 'mudblood' or The Dark Lord himself. She shrugged and took a deep breath. She held her wand tightly.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!" She screamed because she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Granger. It's just me!" Cedric convinced. She slowly turned around. When she saw Cedric's worried face, she bursted into tears and began to hug him tightly. Cedric hugged her back.

"Oh, Cedric. I thought I was going to be dead. I'm not even ready yet!" She cried loudly. Cedric rubbed her back and began to sooth her.

"Sssshh. Hermione, you're not going to be dead. Stop crying. I'm here for you." Cedric said comforting her. Hermione sniffed and broke the hug but Cedric's hands remained on her waist. "Are you okay now?" He asked worried and with wonder.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled. Cedric wiped her tears with his hand.

"What are you thinking anyway? When I saw your horror-strucked face, you don't know how worried I am. Did I make you scream? Am I the reason? What's bugging you?" He asked with concern. He'd never seen Hermione scared like this before.

"Diggory, I—I just thought that you might be someone else who is dangerous and evil. Actually, I'm just scaring myself. I began to think of Harry, Death Eaters and Vol—You-Know-Who. Ugh. I'm talking too much. I'm okay now, thanks again." She explained.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. C'mon let's fly. Isn't it the reason why we're here?" She smiled convincingly.

"Okay." Cedric said but he can't pull his hands away. He felt like his hands were glued forever on Hermione's waist. Hermione giggled.

"No plans of pulling away? Uhm. Diggory, I admit that your hands are comforting this way but can you please make it behave for a moment? You can put it again later after we fly." Hermione smirked and chuckled. Cedric turned red. He's face is like burning. He is blushing so badly.

"Oh. Uhm. Sorry." He said shyly and he put his hands away. Hermione giggled again. _He's adorable while blushing._ She thought quietly. They walked and they began to stop on the middle of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Okay. Let's do this." Cedric encouraged her. Hermione took a deep breath and mounted on her broom.

**AFTER 2 HOURS OF TEACHING…**

"I can't make it! Let's stop this now!" Hermione shouted with irritation.

"Hermione, if we stop, you'll never learn." Cedric said patiently.

"Well, I don't really want to learn. You know how I hate this stuff!"

"Bu—but Hermione." Cedric said as if he is begging.

"You called me by my name." She pointed.

"Well, you can call me Cedric. It's nicer like old friends. Anyway, it's really fascinating to fly. Why can't you just love it?"

"Why are you forcing me into this? It's really frustrating. You know how I hate doing this but I just did it to shut you up! Cedric I don't have a career in this." She said angrily at him. He turned into a frown.

"Why can't you like it? What's wrong about flying? I love flying and I love to see you do it too."

"Again. Why do you have to force me? Why should I like it? Why do you care how much I hated it? Tell me Cedric because I can't understand. If you can't tell me, then show me!"

Cedric rushed near her and began to kiss her. Hermione was really shocked. She can't believe that Cedric will do this. His lips never moved it was just a long and meaningful kiss. Then he pulled away. Hermione's eyes were so wide and her mouth turned into an 'o' shape.

"You want to know Hermione? Because I love you so much! I want you to love flying because flying is all about me. My personality. I want you to like me. To love me. Because flying is me. I'm afraid that if you hated flying, then you must hate me too. So I have to find a way how to make you love flying, ME. Now you understand. And I also understand that flying can't be your life. I can't enter your life." He broke his long explanation and a tear slid down his cheek. His face was defeated.

He thought that he can't have his love and his desire. Hermione can't be his. His body surrendered through sadness and began to kneel down. Hermione can see the agony in him. She can feel that he's going to do anything just to make her love him. She sat down and touched Cedric's face.

"Cedric, you don't have to do those things. Even if I don't love flying, I love you." She said this sincerely.

Cedric looked up and began to wonder. "What? You love me?"

"Yes. You heard it right. Now get up. I'm hurt seeing you like that." She held a hand at Cedric and they stood up.

"How—"

"Cedric, I may not love a broomstick but I can love you."

"So you don't hate me? You don't just like me but you love me? Her—"his words was cut off by Hermione's kiss. He kissed her back passionately. Hermione placed her arms on his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They broke the kiss and breathed heavily.

"I love you Hermione. Can a broomstick enter your life?" He smiled.

"I love you too Cedric. Of course, you can enter my life even in forever."

"So, enough with the silly flying lessons. Let's get inside."

"No. The sun is still shining. We can have another moves."

"I thought you are giving up?"

"Did you just say a while ago that flying is you? Well, my prince, I will never give you up."

He was touched by her words. He pulled her closer and hugged her tight. He was loved by the girl he desired. He felt contented and relieved. _And so, the book fell in love with the broom._

The two lovers held each other tight in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. It was a very romantic scene.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. Reviews please. Thank you (: I told you it's OOC. *sighs*

_**And so, the book fell in love with the broom.**_ – I just copied this in twilight. And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb. I'm just adored with Meyer's script. Anyway, I hope you liked it. :D :D


End file.
